Notre Dame de Paris
Notre Dame Cathedral is an iconic building of Paris, France and the title location of the films The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. ''It also appears in various other Disney productions taking place in the city. It is here where Quasimodo has lived all his life. On the steps of Notre Dame, Judge Claude Frollo murdered Quasimodo's mother by kicking her down the steps. Enraged at this defilement, as it was holy ground and murder is not permitted, the cathedral intimidated Frollo into caring for the child lest he suffer eternal damnation and later helped to destroy him by animating one of its gargoyles into terrifying him enough to fall to his death into the lake of molten copper created earlier by Quasimodo and his gargoyle friends who were able to prevent Frollo's soldiers from breaking in. Its beloved bell, La Fidèle, is later stolen by a gang of thieves but was later returned to its rightful place, much to the delight of Paris and the cathedral itself. Appearances The Hunchback of Notre Dame This building serves as a home to the main protagonist, Quasimodo. By law, it serves as a refuge for those who are persecuted; people pursued by the law may claim sanctuary within its walls. Examples of this include when Esmeralda was in trouble with the law and had to stay in the cathedral, she sings "God Help the Outcasts". Her song also lured Quasimodo down from the tower, but before he could talk to her just after finishing singing the song, a parishioner who mistook him causing trouble shouts at him causing him to knock down a candle staff and flees back to the belltower. Esmeralda was alerted by the Parishioner's shouts and follows Quasimodo, the parishioner also attempts to stop her and Djali from following him and is promptly scolded by the Archdeacon and when Quasimodo saved Esmeralda and called for sanctuary. Frollo and his soldiers attempted to break down the doors and lead the enraged citizens of Paris and French army to attack, leading Frollo's soldiers to their defeat at the hands of those within. In the films, Quasimodo seems to have a certain attachment to Notre Dame, despite his newly-found allowance of being able to interact with Parisian society. Quasimodo likely still views the cathedral as a home as he still rings and cares for its bells, each of which he has bestowed a name. In return, the cathedral shelters and protects him; when Frollo attempts to do the unthinkable and commit murder within the cathedral itself, Notre Dame animates the gargoyle he is clinging to into roaring at him before breaking off and plunging into the fiery pit below. The Aristocats Edgar Balthazar drives past Notre Dame while taking the cats into the countryside. Ratatouille Notre Dame de Paris appears on two occasions. In its first appearance, Linguini passes by on his bike while on his way to kill Remy as per Skinner's instructions. In its second appearance, Linguini and Colette pass by the cathedral while rollerskating. Cars 2 A street musician performs music in front of the cathedral after Mater, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell's arrival in Paris. ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017 film) The Notre Dame Cathedral appears in the 2017 live action remake of the 1991 animated version. This building overlooks the windmills in the upper ground within the outskirts of Paris which was also featured in the film where one of windmills which used to be occupied by Belle, Maurice and his wife was visited by herself and the Beast through a magical book given by the Enchantress which they used in transporting them there and eventually learned the truth in which the latter were forced to leave Paris due to the plague that claimed the life of Belle's mother. Gallery hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-52.jpg nd_exterior08.jpg Hunchback of Notre Dame, The 002.JPG Hunchback of Notre Dame, The 004.JPG hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2281.jpg Hunchback of Notre Dame, The 011.JPG|Fire surrounding Notre Dame from Frollo's rage tumblr_m0lsafNVBK1qf1m3ro1_500.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8449.jpg page15_71.JPG page16_68.JPG Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Notre Dame Cathedral - Aerial View from Ending.jpg|The aerial view from the ending. Notre_Dame_01_KH3D.png Notre_Dame_02_KH3D.png Notre_Dame_03_KH3D.png|Bell Tower AristoNotre.png|Notre Dame cameo in The Aristocats Ratatouille-Notre Dame.jpg|Notre Dame cameo in Ratatouille the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_art_location_38.jpg notredame06.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_art_location_39.jpg Trivia *Throughout the first film, it is highly implied that Notre Dame has some form of sentience, likely to highlight how special it is to Paris. An example can be seen at the very beginning of the movie, when the statues glare at Frollo after he kills Quasimodo's mother. In many parts of the movie, the glass window in the front seems to have spontaneous bursts of shine regardless of the sunlight, an example right at the end of Quasimodo's first song. Also, the entire cathedral groans when Quasimodo tears down two columns to free himself and when Frollo delivers his last blasphemy whilst trying to murder Esmeralda ("And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!") the gargoyle he is standing on immediately breaks off and plummets into the flames below after roaring at him: this highly implies that Notre Dame heard Frollo and obliged. This reflects the source material in that Victor Hugo treated Notre Dame as the true "main character" of his book. Category:Homes Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame locations Category:Buildings Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Cars locations Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Ratatouille locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:The Aristocats locations Category:Locations Category:Beauty and the Beast locations Category:The Muppets locations Category:Donald in Mathmagic Land